The One With Joey's Bag
"The One With Joey's Bag" is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on February 4, 1999. When Rachel helps Joey change his image to help him land an acting gig, she includes a shoulder bag that's rather purselike. Phoebe is shocked when her dad attends her grandmother's funeral. Plot Monica and Chandler are massaging each other, but Monica is really bad at it and actually hurts Chandler. However, Chandler doesn't want to tell Monica, because he doesn't want "to screw up his first real relationship by telling the truth". When she massages Phoebe, the truth comes out that no one likes Monica's massages, which is a problem for her as she wants to be the best in everything, but it also creates problems between Monica and Chandler because he didn't tell her the truth. Chandler manages to handle the situation by convincing Monica that she is the best in "giving bad massages". Joey wants to look great for an audition, but he doesn't have a good style and comes home with a "top hat", which the others make fun of. Rachel takes him down to the store to help him out, but wants to give him a shoulder bag that goes with the clothes. Joey is furious at first, but he starts to really like it, as it isn't just good looking, but also useful. The others still make fun of him, as Joey really looks like a woman with a purse. At the audition, they also think it's a purse and send him away, because he insists on wearing the bag. Rachel finally convinces Joey that the world just isn't ready for Joey and his bag. Phoebe's grandma, Frances, has died and Phoebe is organizing her funeral. Ursula doesn't come, because she thought Frances was dead already, but who does show up is her father. However, as soon as a shocked Phoebe asks him to confirm his name, he tries giving her a fake name before changing his mind about attending and runs. Phoebe catches him, and manages to get an appointment with him in Central Perk, pretending to be Frances' lawyer. He tells her that he came to the funeral to speak to Lily, but Phoebe tells him that Lily has been dead for 17 years. When he asks how the kids are, Phoebe reveals that she is his daughter. They awkwardly make up a bit, where it is revealed that her father always sang a sleepsong for her with the same melody as Smelly Cat. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay/Ursula Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Bob Balaban - Frank Buffay Sr. Daniel Hagen - The Casting Director James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Gail Mancuso Written By: Michael Curtis & Seth Kurland Trivia *In the uncut DVD version of the episode, there is an additional tag scene where Phoebe tells Ursula that she met their dad, but Ursula thinks John Glenn is their dad and cannot be convinced otherwise. *The song that Phoebe's dad made up for her when she was little and couldn't sleep is very similar to Phoebe's "Smelly Cat." *Its unknown if Phoebe ever did really make up with her father since he was never seen or mentioned again after this episode, so it seems unlikely or they aren't in contact, particularly since she asks Joey to walk her down the aisle at her wedding and then accepts Chandler as a last-minute substitute when Joey is required to perform the ceremony ("The One With Phoebe's Wedding"). *Phoebe meets her father for the first time, which she tried to do twice in season 2. In The One With The Bullies, its revealed that Frank left 4 years prior to that episode, therefore Frank has left for 7 years in total in between the events before that episode and up to this episode since this episode takes place 3 years (seasons) after that one. *The mock credit cards Joey pulls out of the bag are MoosterCard and VASA but are clearly in the style of a VISA and MasterCard credit card. *This is the second funeral the gang attend, the first being Ross and Monica's grandmother, Althea, in The One Where Nana Dies Twice. '' *In the final scene, a bottle of Virgin Cola is prominently visible on the coffee table, a brand available from 1994 to 2012. *The ashes of Phoebe's grandmother are in a box under the seat when Joey drives her taxi to his filming location in ''The One With Joey's Big Break. *The seating area seen at Joey's audition are where the Friends audiences sit. Goofs *When Phoebe is talking to her dad in Central Perk, she says "Lipstick and a daughter, big day for you" and folds her papers in half. When the camera angle changes, she folds them again. *When Joey is talking about his hat, in the foreground you can see Rachel drinking from her mug but it's clearly empty. *When Ross follows Rachel into the memorial chapel, he draws level with the pillar with the vase on top but when the shot changes, he draws level again. *When Phoebe hands out the 3D glasses, she says the Rev. Palmer will tell them when to put them on but the gang put them on as they try to find their seats. *When Phoebe's dad is talking to her in Central Perk, his coat alternates between being buttoned and unbuttoned from scene to scene. *Although this episode aired in February, a notice on the chapel notice board promotes an activity running from October 31 to November 4. *Phoebe says in reference to Lilly not being dead " well if she ''isn't ''then cremating her was a bad idea". She ought to have said ''wasn't ''as it was an event in the past. *Phoebe tells her dad that Lilly has been dead for 17 years, but she said in The One With The Cat (S4E3) that she hadn't "seen that smile in 17 years" and since this episode is over a year after that one, Lilly would be dead for 18 years, not 17 at this point. ** It is possible that Lilly, who committed suicide due to depression, did not genuinely smile in the last year of her life. External links * The One with Joey's Bag at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes with Joey's name in the title Category:Friends Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes